Dead Kiss in the Darkness
by Wortfetzen
Summary: D/Hr - Er ist inzwischen ein Vampir. Sie hat sich vollkommen verändert. Beide treffen nach Monaten wieder aufeinander. Er sollte eigentlich fliehen, aber sein Begehren ist zu groß. Sie möchte ihn töten, doch dann fragt sie sich, woher ihr Hass kommt.
1. Prolog

_Hallo zusammen, :)_

_uh, ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Diese Geschichte wird endlich weitergehen - so viel sei gesagt. Es tut mir unheimlich leid, dass sie so lange auf Eis gelegen hat. Hoffentlicht verzeiht ihr mir. Ich bemühe mich, dass lange Wartezeiten nicht mehr auf der Tageordnung stehen._

_Da seit meinem letzten Update bereits drei Jahre (?) vergangen sind, habe ich beschlossen den Prolog und die ersten drei Kapitel zu überarbeiten. Grammatik und Ausdruck wurden verbessert, der Sinn und Handlungsverlauf ist jedoch immer noch das selbe. Kapitel 4 ist ein neues Kapitel und war bisher unveröffentlicht._

_So und für alle die es nicht wissen: Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung zu Bite in the Hell of Feelings (http:/ / fanfiction .net/s/3011391/1/Vampire_Bite_in_the_Hell_of_Feelings - Leerzeichen entfernen ;). Um den Inhalt nachvollziehen zu können, müsste man den ersten Teil gelesen haben._

_Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen. :D_  
_Tanya :3_

* * *

**Prolog**

Über den ganzen Wald hatte sich ein wütendes Toben ausgebreitet. Bäume und deren Äste bogen sich unter der Macht des mitreißenden Sturmes und drohten alles dem Erdboden gleich zumachen. Es war ein erschreckender, aber auch doch faszinierender Anblick, wie die Urgewalt der schieren Macht, auf mehr als 100-jähiges Bestehen einwirken wollte, es jedoch irgendwie nicht schaffen zu vermochte, alles zu vernichten.

Unermüdlich fiel der Regen auf den Wald herab, durchnässte den Boden und ließ ihn schlammig werden. Jeder seiner Schritte ging unter einem nassquietschenden Geräusch unter. Die Tropfen peitschten in sein Gesicht, ließ einige blonde Haarsträhnen genauso kleben, wie die nasse Kleidung auf seiner Haut.

Es war Draco jedoch vollkommen gleichgültig, denn er konnte weder den Regen noch die Kälte richtig wahrnehmen. Stattdessen versuchten sich alle seine Sinne auf die hohen Büsche und Sträucher zu konzentrieren, um eine Bewegung zu erkennen, welche sich deutlich von dem Wehen des Sturmes unterschied. Das Wirken der Natur quälte ihn nicht, sondern der Drang in seinem Inneren.

Draco konnte wirklich behaupten, noch nie zuvor so starke Schmerzen gespürt zu haben. Trotz aller Versuche gelang es ihm einfach nicht, sich richtig zu konzentrieren und auch wenn Draco es mehr als alles andere schaffen wollte, seine Fähigkeiten auf nur ein Ziel zu richten, schien sein Wille dafür einfach zu schwach.

Sein Atem ging schwer, sein Körper zitterte und sein Kopf war einfach viel zu benebelt um bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben. Draco brauchte es. So dringend wie ein Lebewesen die Luft benötigte, so dringend benötigte er Blut zum Leben. Das Blut der Lebewesen, zu denen er sich auch mal hatte zählen können.

Wie lange hatte er schon nichts mehr getrunken? Ein, vielleicht sogar auch zwei Tage waren sicherlich schon vergangen. Viel zu viel für einen Vampir. Es war eine schmerzhafte Erkenntnis gewesen, doch letztendlich hatte er einsehen müssen, dass Vampire nicht nur ständig den Drang nach frischem Blut hatten und einfach nie genug bekommen konnten, sondern auch, dass das Blut, welches er sich moralisch verbot, doch am begehrenswertesten für ihn war.

Menschenblut.

Noch nie war auch nur ein Tropfen auf seine Lippen gekommen, doch alleine schon der bloße Geruch eines Menschen und die herrlich duftende Süße des roten Saftes, den er in sich trug, schien ihm alle Sinne zu rauben. So sehr, dass es sich Mühen musste nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

Zu Beginn war es einfach gewesen. So einfach, dass Draco sein Vampir-Leben sogar auf die leichte Schulter genommen und Dinge getan hatte, wozu er jetzt nicht mehr fähig war, ohne großen Schaden zu verursachen. Inzwischen war jedoch alles anders geworden und er hatte nach und nach begriffen, dass seine Sinne ein wenig gebraucht haben, bis sie vollständig erwachen konnten.

Langsam begann auch die Umgebung um Draco zu wanken. Verzweifelt versuchte er nicht den Halt zu verlieren und weiter einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzten, doch nach ein paar weiteren Metern gelang ihm das nicht mehr.

Hart fiel er in die schlammige Erde, als hätte ihn die Wucht des Sturms von den Füßen gerissen. Das Regenwasser auf seiner Haut vermischte sich mit dem Dreck am Boden, und schien ihn auf einmal doppelt so schwer zu machen, denn, egal wie sehr er es doch versuchte, gelang es ihm doch nicht mehr auf die Beine zu kommen. Schließlich siegte die Erschöpfung. Vollkommen entkräftet fielen Draco die Augen zu.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	2. Von rotem Leben

_Überarbeitung 2010_

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel __1_ – **Von rotem Leben**

Die Wände waren mit großen dunklen Steinen erbaut, auf denen man die tanzenden Schatten der im Kamin knisternden Flammen erkennen könnte, die die rostenden Kerzenständer ihnen entgegenwarfen. In diesem Zimmer existierte nur ein maroder kleiner Tisch, der von vier merkwürdig altertümlich aussehenden Personen besetzt war.

„Er ist einer von uns! Wir müssen ihm helfen!"

Ein flehender Blick lag in Charleens Augen, während sie versuchte ihre Gefährten davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihm Recht war. Gabrielle und Daniel schien das Thema allerdings nicht wirklich zu interessieren. Die beiden gaben sich ihren kleinen Flirtereien hin und lächelten sich verschmitzt an oder tauschten verheißungsvolle Blicke. Obwohl zwar Patrick Charleen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, war er jedoch keineswegs von ihrer Gutmütigkeit begeistert.

„Er riecht nach Tier. So einen können wir hier nicht gebrauchen. Der bringt uns nur Ärger und ob er wirklich einer von uns ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln", sagte Patrick mit entschiedener Stimme.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass er ein Vampir ist."

„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?" Patricks Augen blitzten auf und er betrachtete Charleen eindringlich. „Spürst du es denn nicht?"

Charleen war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie nicht wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippen, wobei dadurch ihre spitzen Vorderzähne zum Vorschein kamen. „Das einzige was ich spüre, ist, dass er unsere Hilfe braucht", murmelte sie.

„Aber wieso braucht er sie? Vielleicht sind letztendlich sogar wir diejenigen, die Hilfe brauchen! Ich sag nur eins dazu: Werd' ihn los und zwar so schnell wie möglich."

Einen Augenblick blitzte Charleen ihm noch verärgert entgegen, bevor sie sich schließlich mit erhobenem Hauptes von den dreien abwandte und aus dem großen Zimmer schritt.

„Sei nicht zu streng mit ihr. Du weißt, sie ist viel zu sehr Kind, um so etwas zu begreifen", wandte Daniel ein und fuhr sich dabei mit der Hand müde durch sein braunes Haar.

„Aber er hat Recht." Gabrielle erhob sich und schritt zum verhüllten Fenster. Langsam schob sie den blutroten Stoff des Vorhangs beiseite und wurde von der dunklen Nacht in empfang genommen. „Charleen muss wirklich allmählich begreifen, dass wir keinem vertrauen dürfen. Es ist nicht nur dieser widerliche Tiergeruch der ihn anders macht, sondern es ist seine ganze Aura. Mit diesem Jungen stimmt etwas nicht."

Ein bekannter süßer Duft drang in Dracos Sinne. Er spürte, wie sich sein Körper sehnsüchtig zusammenzog und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, um die Quelle des Geruchs ausfindig zu machen. Um ihn herum war es dunkel, trotzdessen schaffte er es aber problemlos zu erkennen, dass es sich nicht mehr auf dem schlammigen Boden im Wald befand, sondern nun nackt in dem Bett eines warmen Zimmers lag. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah sich um.

Die Frage, wie er nur hierher gekommen war, verflog allerdings in dem Moment, als Draco die schöne anmutige Gestalt des Mädchens am Fenster ins Auge fiel, welches ihren Blick hinaus in die Ferne gerichtet hatte. Das Mondlicht spielte mit ihren blonden sanften Locken und ließ sie in den hellsten Farben erstrahlen, während sich ein blaues und ungewöhnliches Kleid an ihren hellen Körper schmiegte.

„Schön, dass du endlich wach bist", lächelte das Mädchen in die Ferne und sah ihn schließlich freundlich an.

Seltsamerweise fiel es Draco schwer die Augen von dem Mädchen abzuwenden. Sie war anders. Anders als jedes Menschenmädchen was ihm bisher begegnet war. Er konnte nicht vermeiden ein unbehagliches Gefühl bei dem Gedanken an sie zu unterdrücken. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sich Draco erneut den süßlichen und viel zu vertrauten Geruch in Erinnerung rufen konnte und er somit seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von ihr ablenkte. Auf dem hölzernen Tisch neben seinem Bett stand ein Becher mit roter Flüssigkeit.

„Was ist das?", wollte Draco mit rauer Stimme wissen.

Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer und war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er schon sehr lange seine Stimme nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Bisher war er niemandem begegnet, mit dem er auf _menschliche_ Art und Weise kommuniziert hatte können. Wobei selbst die Tiere inzwischen vor ihm wegrannten.

„Blut", lächelte das Mädchen. Sie wandte sich vollständig vom Fenster ab, trat auf ihn zu und setzte sich an sein Bett.

„Das sehe ich. Welches Blut?"

Das Lächeln des Mädchens wurde breiter. „Menschenblut natürlich", erwiderte sie mit fast schon tadelnder Stimme. „Du musst zu Kräften kommen."

Oh nein, er hatte es bereits geahnt. Das mit dem Blut und mit dem Mädchen. Deswegen auch diese unnatürlich magische Aura. Draco wollte es nicht, doch er fiel ihm wahnsinnig schwer seine Augen von den grünen Smaragden des Mädchens loszureißen. Schon oft hatte er davon gehört, dass Vampire etwas _Magisches_ an sich hatten, doch bei seiner Begegnung mit Lucien und Eliza damals, hatte er es nicht erkennen können. War es dagewesen, hatte es ihn vollkommen kalt gelassen. Jetzt war er selbst einer von ihnen und dem Zauber dieses Mädchen vollkommen verfallen. War man selbst dann nicht einmal immun dagegen?

Schnell schüttelte Draco den Kopf und zwang sich dazu, sich ihrem Blick zu entziehen. Alleine schon diese ablehnende Gestik fiel ihm schwer, denn der Geruch, der von dem Blut im Kelch ausging, schien ihm das verlockendste, was er jemals hatte riechen dürfen.

„Nimm das weg", knurrte er.

Verwundert hob sie die Braue und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Deswegen riechst du so nach Tieren. Du weigerst dich zu akzeptieren wer du bist."

„Wer bist du? So wie du redest könnte man meinen, dass du auch so ein Monster bist."

Eine inzwischen vollkommen unnötige Frage, was er und auch sie längst wussten. Draco wollte allerdings eine Bestätigung. Er musste von ihr wissen, ob er wirklich nach monatelanger Suche auf den ersten Vampir gestoßen war oder sich sein krankes Hirn nicht inzwischen eine Geschichte ausdachte.

„Nein, ich bin kein Monster. Ich bin etwas Höheres und Mächtigeres."

Langsam beugte sie sich bei diesen Worten Draco entgegen und krabbelte elegant über ihn, sodass sie sich anmutig auf seinen Schoß niederlassen konnte. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, er war sie gelähmt, als ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ihre langen blonden Locken nach hinten warf und ihn mit einem verführerischen Glitzern in den Augen betrachtete.

Keine Sekunde später beugte sie sich auch schon zu ihm herab, so dass Draco die, im Mondlicht zart schimmernd helle Haut ihres Halses, gut im Blick hatte. „Ich bin ein Vampir", hauchte sie verführerisch in sein Ohr und löste dabei eine Gänsehaut in ihm aus. Langsam schmiegte sie ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf an ihren Hals heran, so dass seine Lippen ihre Haut berührten. „Trink!"

Draco konnte sich ihr nicht wiedersetzen. Der Geruch ihres Bluts überwältigte ihn und die Nähe ihres weichen und schönen Körpers raubte ihm die Sinne. Sein totes Herz schien auf einmal wieder zum Leben zu erwachen und mit einer solch Geschwindigkeit das Blut in seinem Körper pulsieren zu lassen, dass er fast schon befürchtet, es würde jeden Augenblick zerspringen. So fest er konnte drang er mit seinen Zähnen in ihren hellen Hals ein und versuchte ihr alle rote Flüssigkeit zu entsaugen, die im Gegensatz zu einem Sterblichen bei ihr einfach nicht weniger werden wollte. Er war so im Rausch des Blutes versunken, dass er nur am Rande mitbekam, wie sie ebenfalls ihre Zähne in seinem Hals vergrub.

Er dauerte nicht lange bis Draco vollkommen die Macht über sich verlor. Ihr Körper, sinnlich und dicht an seinen gedrängt, zwang ihn dazu, sich ganz zu vergessen. Keuchend riss er so schnell wie möglich die Bettdecke von sich, schob ihr rotes Kleid an ihren Schenkeln empor und drang schließlich harte in sie ein. Das Mädchen stieß ihre Zähne noch tiefer in seinen Hals, während sie ihre Fingernägel unter seinen leidenschaftlichen Stößen in Dracos Rücken krallte.

Einige Minuten vollkommener Ekstase genossen die beiden zusammen, bevor sich auch schließlich ihre Kräfte dem Ende zuneigen zu schienen. Vollkommen außer Atem fiel Draco wieder zurück in sein Kissen und spürte keine Sekunde später schon den Körper des Mädchens auf seiner Brust. In diesem Moment hatte er befriedigter nicht sein können und dennoch könnte er schon wieder.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Draco nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie einfach nur still aufeinander gelegen waren.

„Charleen, und deiner?"

„Draco."

Langsam hob Charleen ihren Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Die Bissspuren ihrer spitzen Zähne waren schon fast nicht mehr auf seinem Körper zu erkennen, doch einige Tropfen seines Blutes verteilten sich noch auf seiner hellen Haut. Sanft fuhr sie mit der Zunge darüber und genoss den süßen Geschmack des roten Saftes.

„Wieso trinkst du Blut?", flüsterte Draco nach ein paar Sekunden.

Verwundert sie sah ihn wieder an. „Genau aus dem gleichen Grund, warum du es tust: zum Überleben."

„Überleben kannst du auch auf diese Art und Weise. Warum ausgerechnet Menschenblut?"

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Begehren", hauchte sie in sein Ohr. „Ich begehre das Leben, welches ich nicht mehr habe. Hat dich das gerade wirklich befriedigt? Sei ehrlich, du glaubst es zwar, aber im Grunde könntest du schon wieder."

Lange sah er sie an. Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihn es wirklich für einen längeren Zeitraum satt machen würde, wenn er einem Menschen das Blut entzog. Aber er dachte mit Neugierde daran und hasste sich in selben Moment dafür, als er den tiefen Wunsch in sich verspürte, es auszuprobieren.

„Willst du das Leben denn wieder?", fragte er Charleen und ignorierte ihre Frage nach seinem Verlangen.

„Nein", erwiderte Charleen schlicht.

Überrascht sah Draco sie an.

„Der Grund, warum du so an dieser letzten Menschlichkeit in die hängst, ist der, dass du nicht verstehen willst, welche Möglichkeit du als Vampir hast!", erklärte sie. „Spürst du denn nicht diese unbändige Kraft in dir? Die wahre Macht über Leben und Tod? Wenn du einem Menschen das Blut aussaugst kannst du in diesem Moment auch entscheiden, ob er sterben soll oder zu jemandem wie dir wird. Es gibt noch viele andere Dinge, von denen du einfach keine Vorstellung hast, weil du es nicht sehen willst. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt, wie in den letzten Jahrzehnten als Vampir."

Ein Schweigen kehrte zwischen den beiden ein. Sie hatte Recht, aber kaum war ihm dieser Gedanken auch schon gekommen, schrien auf einmal wieder die Stimmen in seinem Kopf auf ihm ein, dass es falsch war. Sie kamen immer, sobald er auch nur einen Gedanken an frisches menschliches Blut zuließ.

„Du bist noch zu weich, aber das wirst du schon lernen", meinte Charleen schließlich und richtete sich langsam von ihm auf. „Jeder geht anders mit seiner Verwandlung um."

Draco wollte etwas auf ihre Worte erwidern, als plötzlich der wilde verzweifelte Schrei eines Mädchens mit tränenerstickter Stimme von draußen herein drang. Erschrocken zuckten die beiden zusammen.

„Gab?", murmelte Charleen irritiert und stand von ihm auf. „Ich habe dir frische Kleidung bereitgelegt. Zieh dich an, ich komme gleich wieder", meinte sie hektisch zu Draco gewandt.

Keine Sekunde später stürmte sie bereits aus dem Zimmer und ließ Draco alleine zurück. Jetzt, da Charleen nicht mehr da war, war das einzige Blut, das süß seine Sinne benebeln wollte, dass, welches in dem Kelch neben ihm stand. Der Geruch wollte ihn berauschen und ihm den Verstand rauben. Langsam steckte Draco seine Hand nach dem Kelch aus und wiegte ihn elegant hin und her, sodass die Flüssigkeit leicht empor schwappte, jedoch kein Tropfen daneben ging.

Wahrscheinlich nur ein Tropfen und gleich würde es ihm besser gehen, nur ein Tropfen und dann würde der drängende Schmerz in seinem Inneren verschwunden sein.

Trotzdem waren die Stimmen da. Wütend, eindringlich und schmerzend. Er gelang ihm einfach nicht, denn sie schienen wie Hammerschläge auf seinen Kopf einzuhämmern. Wütend schmiss Draco den Becher gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und sah dabei zu, wie die rote Flüssigkeit langsam an der hellen weißen Wand herunterrannte, während Draco seinen Kopf in den Händen vergrub.

Der Schmerz sollte aufhören. Er wollte kein Vampir mehr sein!

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	3. So Schwarz wie die Nacht

___Überarbeitung 2010_

___

* * *

_

_Kapitel 2_ – **So schwarz wie die Nacht**

Die langen schwarzen Locken des Mädchens fielen ihr träge über die Schultern und versperrten den Blick auf ihr Gesicht, welches sie verzweifelt in ihren Händen vergruben hatte. Am ganzen Leib zitternd, und bittere Tränen schluchzend, saß sie vollkommen durchnässt auf dem kalten Steinboden, während Charleen hilflos versuchte sie wieder zu beruhigen.

„Gab", wisperte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Gab, es wird alles wieder gut, hörst du?"

Charleens Worte schienen allerdings genau das Gegenteil bei dem Mädchen, das sie Gab nannte, zu bewirken. Verzweifelt, ja fast schon wütend schrie sie auf und stieß Charleen von sich.

„Nichts wird gut! Nichts!", rief sie aufgebracht. „Er ist weg! Er hat ihn mir genommen!"

Ein weiteres Mal sackte Gab in sich zusammen und versuchte nun fast ihre langen Fingernägel in den Steinboden zu graben. Charleen schluckte und warf einen besorgen Blick in Richtung des Mannes, der lehnte allerdings lediglich tatenlos an der Wand und beobachtete die Szene mit finsterer Miene.

Draco musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, um zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, dass es sich bei den beiden anderen ebenfalls um Vampire handelte. Die beiden hatten die gleiche Aura wie Charleen und es umgab sie ebenfalls diese geheimnisvolle Anziehung. Es war eine Ausstrahlung, die einen nicht mehr loslassen wollte, solange, bis das Opfer die spitzen saugenden Zähne in den Hals gestoßen bekam. Nach und nach musste Draco sich fragen, wie wohl Vampire auf Menschen wirken mochten, wenn es ihn schon so mitnahm, wenn er auf einen traf.

Überraschenderweise nahm Draco der Schmerz des Mädchens mehr mit, als er es erwartet hatte. Er war Charleen gefolgt und schließlich auf die verzweifelte Gestalt Gabs gestoßen. Aus den Wunden ihrer gebräunten Haut floss langsam Blut über ihre Arme hinab und vermischte sich mit dem Schmutz der Erde. Ihre Verletzungen mussten schwer sein, denn normalerweise bluteten Vampire nicht so viel, wie es ihre Wunden taten – das hatte Draco inzwischen gelernt.

Aber nicht ihre körperlichen Schmerzen waren so beklemmend, genauso wenig wie es traurig war, sie dort weinend und erniedrigt zu sehen, sondern es waren ihre Worte über den Verlust, den sie erlitten hatte und die Draco so mitnahmen. Die Vertrautheit dieser Situation war plötzlich wieder erschreckend nah und obwohl er eigentlich geglaubt hatte, es gut verdrängen zu können, strömten auf einmal unerwartete Bilder durch seine Erinnerungen. Normalerweise hatte er mit aller Macht versucht sie zu vergessen, denn es waren Bilder, die ihm wehtaten.

Als Draco merkte, wie Charleens Stimme zu zittern begann, schrecke er wieder überrascht aus der kurzen Abwesenheit auf. Es war seltsam, in den letzten Monaten war er noch nie so anfällig auf die Vergangenheit gewesen, wie in den vergangenen Stunden.

„Gab … W-wo ist Daniel? E-er … braucht doch ein bisschen länger, weil er ... Hab ich recht? Hab ich recht damit, dass er ein bisschen länger braucht?"

Gabrielle keuchte auf. Dieses Mal vergrub sie ihre Nägel so fest in den Boden, dass Abdrücke darin zu erkennen waren. Allerdings schien sie keinen Schmerz zu spüren, sondern vielmehr den Halt der Erde zu brauchen. So schwach wie sie wirkte, war Draco sich sicher, dass selbst ihre übermenschlichen Vampirkräfte bald erschöpft waren.

„Er hat ihn mir genommen!", schrie sie hasserfüllt. „Er muss büßen! Dafür muss der Jäger bezahlen!"

Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Draco eine Gefühlsregung an dem Mann. Er löste die Verschränkung seiner Arme und trat einen Schritt auf Gabs gekrümmte Gestalt zu.

„Jäger?", wiederholte er. Draco wusste nicht genau, ob er den Klang seiner Stimme als _Unsicherheit_ bezeichnen konnte, allerdings war eindeutig zu merken, dass ihn dieser Jäger nervös machte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es ein Vampirjäger war?"

Gabrielle war aber schon nicht mehr ansprechbar. Sie weinte weiter ihre Tränen und hatte inzwischen krampfhaft die Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen. Zum ersten Mal wurde Draco bewusst, warum sie so weinte. Anscheinend musste sie Daniel geliebt haben.

Auf einmal konnte er auch wieder das Bild eines Mädchens mit braunen langen Locken vor sich sehen. Sie saß vor ihm, war traurig und verzweifelt und murmelte mit verständnisloser Miene lediglich: _Wieso?_

Wieso das alles? Ja, das hätte er auch gerne gewusst.

„Du wirst deine Rache bekommen, Gabrielle", sagte der Mann. Er klang fest, entschlossen und kühl, Draco glaubte ihm aufs Wort.

Bei seinen Worten sah Charleen erschrocken zu ihm auf. „Du willst es doch etwa nicht alleine gegen diesen Jäger aufnehmen, Patrick? Daniel und Gabrielle sind auch stark und selbst sie haben beide nichts gegen ihn ausrichten können!"

„Einer muss es ja tun, sonst sind wir die nächsten. Gabrielle ist außer Gefecht gesetzt und du-" Patrick seufzte. „Charleen, sei ehrlich, du bist keine große Kämpferin. Außerdem … war Daniel mein Freund", fügte er traurig hinzu.

Charleen schluckte, als Patrick sich schließlich mit wehendem Umhang abwandte und das Zimmer verließ. Er warf Draco nicht einmal einen Blick zu, als er an ihm vorbeiging. Es war offensichtlich, dass er gelauscht hatte, jedoch war die Tür auch offen gewesen. Sicherlich hatten sie alle seine Anwesenheit gespürt. Draco beneidete den Vampirjäger nicht um sein Schicksal, denn er spürte, wie tief der Hass in Patrick pochte.

„Draco", rief Charleen, als sie ihn ebenfalls entdeckte. Anscheinend hatte sie seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt. Sie stand langsam auf und kam schnell auf ihn zu. „Ich weiß, ich verlange viel von dir und sicherlich bist du auch noch nicht ganz bei Kräften," kurz hielt sie inne und sah ihn dann mit fehlenden Augen an, „aber bitte, bitte hilf Patrick. Ich habe Angst, dass er das nicht alleine schaffen könnte."

Hilf ihm.

Wie sollte diese Hilfe denn aussehen?

Musste er etwa einen Menschen töten?

Alleine schon bei diesem Gedanken war Draco gar nicht wohl zumute. Allerdings konnte er einfach nicht ein Nicken unterdrücken, während er in ihre großen schönen Augen starrte. Gleichzeitig drängte ihn auch eine gewisse Neugier.

Wie war es, wenn ein Vampir einen Menschen biss?

Würde sich das Opfer lange wehren? Litt es?

Wie sehr genoss der Vampir dieses vollkommene Blut?

Und zum hundertsten Mal musste er sich wieder fragen: Wie schmeckte das Blut eines Menschen?

Noch nie war Dracos Angst, einen Menschen zu töten, so groß wie in dem Moment, als er sich von Charleen abwandte und Patrick folgte. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so wenig Kontrolle über sich gehabt, als in diesen paar Stunden, die er in der Nähe dieser Vampire verbracht hatte.

* * *

Während Draco zusammen mit Patrick durch den Wald ging, in welchem er ohnmächtig geworden war, hatte Patrick noch kein einziges Wort mit ihm gesprochen. Er verwendete all seine Kräfte dazu, um seine Sinne zu schärfen und den Geruch von Menschenblut zu folgen. Draco roch das Blut ebenfalls. Süß und frisch lockte es einen, seine Zähne in den Hals zu rammen. Die Verlockung war für seinen Geschmack zu groß. Ein paar Male hatte er schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt umzukehren, jedoch war es ihm noch nicht gelungen es wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen. Charleen, Patrick und Gab waren die ersten Vampire auf die er nach Monaten gestoßen war und es waren einsame Monate gewesen, die er sich nicht zurückwünschte. Er war ebenfalls einer von ihnen und musste sich auch so benehmen und vielleicht konnte er dann bei ihnen bleiben.

Noch immer prasselte der Regen auf den Wald herab und die feuchte Erde quietschte unter ihren Schuhsolen. Vor einigen Stunden hatte er sich noch durch das Gestübe gekämpft und kaum aufrecht halten können. Der Schlaf und Charleens Blut hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, denn noch nie war er wieder so schnell auf den Beinen gewesen und hatte sich auch noch so fit dabei gefühlt.

Plötzlich blieb Patrick stehen. Draco tat es ihm gleich, denn er roch es ebenfalls. Hier war der Geruch am stärksten. Irgendwo hier musste sich der Vampirjäger aufhalten. Einige Sekunden standen sie einfach nur regungslos da und lauschten den Klängen in ihrer Umgebung. Sie versuchten die Geräusche des Regens und der Nacht auszublenden und sich auf Schritte des Jägers zu konzentrieren. Hörten, wie er sich leise an Büschen und Bäumen vorbeistahl, bereit, sich jeden Moment über das _Opfer_ herzumachen. Draco war klar, dass er sie längst bemerkt hatte. So wie sie ihn. Ob ihm das ebenfalls klar war?

Kaum eine Sekunden später schoss auf einmal ein Holzpfeil in ihre Richtung. Sowohl für Draco, als auch für Patrick, war es kein Problem dem Pfeil auszuweichen und sich schließlich erneut auf die Lauer zu legen. Was immer dieser Vampirjäger vor hatte, so würde er sie sicherlich nicht bekommen, dessen war sich Draco sicher.

Ein erneuert Pfeil schoss durch die Luft, wieder wichen beide aus und Draco konnte jäh die Gestalt des Jägers auf einem der Bäume entdecken. Seine scharfen Augen erkannten klar seine Köperumrisse. Es verschlug ihm fast die Sprache. _Er_ war eine _sie_ – und noch viel mehr ... Wieso hatte er das nicht sofort bemerkte? Draco spürte es dieses vertraute Gefühl und die helle Aura, die sie umgab, als er sie sah. Patrick hatte ihn auch entdeckt, doch es überraschte ihn nicht im Geringsten in dem Jäger eine Frau zu erkennen, sondern er sprintete sofort mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu.

Draco schrie auf, während er Patrick entsetzt nachsah. Er war sich nicht sicher und eigentlich wollte er sich auch nicht sicher sein. Aus dieser Entfernung konnte man schlecht genaueres sagen, jedoch wusste er auch genauso gut, dass seine Vampiraugen ihn nicht im Stich gelassen hatten. Nachdem er wieder die Kontrolle über sich zurückbekommen und seinen ersten Schock verarbeitet hatte, rannte er Patrick hinterher und versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Das war ein schwieriges Unterfangen, da er bereits einen Vorsprung hatte. Allerdings apparierte die Gestalt des Jägers plötzlich und Patrick, als auch Draco, hielten inne.

Draco nutze die Gelegenheit. „Du darfst sie nicht töten!", rief er Patrick zu.

Patrick warf ihm einen spöttelnden und unbeeindruckten Blick zu. „Ich wusste, dass du uns Probleme machen würdest. Du riechst nach Tier", zischte er. „Dieses Mädchen hat einen von uns getötet. Sie hat nicht mal verdient, dass ihr Blut über meine Lippen kommt. Der Tod ist das einzige, was sie zu erwarten hat."

„Aber ... sie-" Draco war verzweifelt. Er hatte _sie_ gesehen. Ja, _sie_ musste es sein. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran. Keinen einzigen.

Wie konnte er sie aber vor Patrick, Gabrielle und Charleen retten? Wieso war sie hier? War sie wirklich eine Vampirjägerin? Wie kam sie dazu? Wieso hatte sie überhaupt einen Pfeil in seine Richtung abgeschossen? Hatte sie ihn denn etwa nicht erkannt? Verdammt noch mal, was war hier los?

Inzwischen hielt ihn lediglich die Hoffnung, dass er sich geirrt haben mochte und auf seine jungen Vampirfähigkeiten noch kein Verlass war, daran, nicht an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln.

Allerdings wurde auch die zerstört, als sie überraschend wieder aus dem Nichts von ihnen auftauchte. Innerlich brach in Draco eine kleine Welt zusammen. Sie war es tatsächlich.

Sie trug Kleidung, die eigentlich gar nicht typisch für sie war. Lange, in schwarzes Leder gehaltene Stiefel mit Absätzen, kurze Hotpants und ein ebenso schwarzes Top. In den Händen hielt sie eine Armbrust, während ein Pflock sicher an einem Band um ihr linkes Bein und ihr Zauberstab an dem rechten festgemacht waren. Ihr Gesicht wurde von langem Haar umrahmte, das nichts mehr von der einstigen Lockenpracht übrig ließ und ihr vollkommen glatt über die Schultern fiel. übrig. Nur ihr Gesicht erinnerte Draco noch an sie. Ihre Augen, wenn auch voller Kälte und ein wenig Überraschung, waren doch die gleichen.

Sie sah anders aus, vollkommen anders, aber er wusste, dass sie es war. Seine Hermione.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	4. Keine andere

___Überarbeitung 2010_

___

* * *

_

_Kapitel 03_ – **Keine andere**

Es war, als wären Jahre vergangen, seitdem Draco sie zum letzten Mal hatte lächeln sehen. Jahre schien es auch her zu sein, als er zum letzten Mal den Klang ihrer reinen und hellen Stimme vernommen hatte. Ihre letzten Worte hatten gebeten, bei ihr zu bleiben; nur für eine Nacht. Er hatte es getan und zusammen mit ihr die letzte glückliche Nacht seines menschlichen Lebens erlebt.

Das war ihr Abschied gewesen. Der Abschied von Draco und Hermione. Kein Abschied, auf den ein Wiedersehen folgte, sondern einer, der ein _Lebewohl_ bedeutete. Zumindest, wenn sie sich nicht heute als Feinde einander gegenüber gestanden wären, dann wäre es wirklich ein Abschied für immer gewesen. Vielleicht konnte man aber auch doch von einem reden, denn Draco erkannte Hermione nicht im Geringsten in dieser ledertragenden Hülle wieder.

Draco wusste nicht, was er bei ihrem Anblick fühlen sollte. Einerseits war da Freude, andererseits aber auch Panik, denn er wusste, dass Patrick Hermione wahrscheinlich nicht als Dracos Liebe des Lebens, sondern als Mörderin Daniels sehen würde. Und gleichzeitig war da noch eine versteckte Angst: Das Verlangen nach ihr, ihrem Körper und ihrem Blut schien so enorm, dass Draco jede Sekunde schmerzte, in der er sie nur regungslos anstarrte; sich zwang, nicht gleich über sie herzufallen.

„Ein Mädchen", sagte Patrick mit spöttischer Stimme. Draco hörte an seiner Stimme, dass er dabei lächelte. „Ein kleines Mädchen und du willst eine Jägerin sein?"

„Unterschätz mich nicht, du Bestie", zischte Hermione.

Sogar ihre Stimme klang anders, als Draco es gewohnt war. Kalt und hasserfüllt. Früher hatte sie ähnlich geklungen, wenn sie einen ihrer seltenen Wortwechsel hatten. Nur ähnlich allerdings, denn dennoch war sie noch immer anders gewesen. Jetzt war Hermiones Stimme weniger menschlich, als er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Schließlich wandte Hermione ihren Blick Draco zu. Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Miene. Draco wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, sie so zu sehen, und erst recht konnte er nichts mit ihren Worten anfangen.

„Malfoy, lange nicht gesehen", grinste sie hämisch. „Hierher bist du also verschwunden. Die ganze englische Zauberwelt sucht nach dem reichsten und künftig mächtigsten Sprössling der Reinblüter und niemand ahnt, dass sich dieser als dreckiger kleiner Vampir in einem Wald in Nordirland versteckt hält. Sag, Malfoy, wie ist das passiert? Hast du dich mal wieder auf die dunklen Mächte eingelassen und ist es dieses Mal schief gegangen, oder wie?"

Draco konnte nichts anderes, als ihr stumm zuzuhören. Er begriff nicht was sie hier sprach, wie sie auf diese Worte kam und wieso sie diesen Hass in sich trug. Auf einmal kam es ihm vor, als hätte es diese Nacht voller Nähe, Leidenschaft und Glück nicht gegeben und als wäre alles, was geschehen war, nur ein albernes Hirngespinst seinerseits gewesen.

„Ach, deswegen willst du die Kleine hier verschonen?", nahm Patrick spöttisch wieder das Wort auf, bis sich seine Gesichtszüge vollkommen verhärteten. „Du kennst sie! Wahrscheinlich hast du sie auch noch auf unsere Fährte gelockt! Wahrscheinlich ist es auch sogar deine Schuld, dass Daniel tot ist!"

„Wie?" Erschrocken über ihrem Vorwurf wandte sich Draco von Hermiones neuem Erscheinungsbild ab und Patrick zu. „Ich habe nichts mit der Sache zu tun! Dass Daniel tot ist, ist nicht meine Schuld. Hör zu, ich kenne sie wirklich und ich denke nicht, dass sie in der Lage dazu gewesen wäre, Daniel zu töten."

„Daniel?", unterbrach ihn Hermione. „Dieser Vampir mit dem Mädchen? Natürlich habe ich ihn getötet, wer soll es auch sonst gewesen sein? Malfoy, du magst mich vielleicht gekannt haben, jedoch heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich noch immer dieses schwache Mädchen bin, das ich vor ein paar Monaten war. Die Hermione Granger von damals ist Geschichte."

Entsetzt sah er sie wieder an. Hermiones plötzliches Auftauchen, ihr ungewohntes Erscheinungsbild, ihre Worte und Patricks Beschuldigungen. Auf einmal wurde alles zu viel für ihn. Das schmerzhafte Pochen dröhnte wieder in seinem Kopf und augenblicklich fühlte er sich so, als hätte er einen harten Schlag abbekommen, der ihm jeden Moment das Gleichgewicht rauben würde.

„Mir scheint es, als verspürt ihr Bestien ebenfalls den Wunsch, eurem Freund Daniel Gesellschaft zu leisten", lächelte Hermione süffisant.

Kalt lachte Patrick. „Mädchen, du überschätzt dich. Wir sind Vampire und du ein wertloser Mensch. Wir sind besser als du."

„Oh, Malfoy", meinte sie zynisch in seine Richtung. „Daher also dein neuer Look. Gleichgesinnte getroffen, die deine Ideologie ebenfalls unterstützen? Hat dir deine blutreine Zauberfamilie etwa nicht mehr gereicht? Waren sie dir etwa nicht mächtig genug? Oder hat dein Wahn nach Blut solche Ausmaße angenommen, dass du es sogar als das einzige Mittel zum Überleben sehen wolltest?"

„Halt den Mund, Schlammblut!"

Dracos Gedanken rasten, während das Blut in seinen Adern vor Aufregung und Zorn pochte. Schon lange war ihm dieses beleidigende Wort nicht mehr über die Lippen gekommen, doch in diesem Moment tat es ihm nicht leid, genauso wenig, wie es sie zu verletzten schien.

Sie zog nur missbilligend die Augenbraue empor. „Was ist, Malfoy? Verträgst du die Wahrheit nicht?"

„Verträgst du die Wahrheit nicht?", spie ihr Draco stattdessen entgegen. „Was willst du hiermit bezwecken? Dein Aussehen, deine Worte, das ist einfach alles falsch! Das bist nicht du, verdammt noch mal! Was hast du mit Hermione gemacht?"

Er schaffte es nicht, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Auf einmal und viel zu schnell, als das Hermione es hatte wahrnehmen können, hatte Draco sie an der Kehle gepackt und gegen den nächsten Baum gedrückt. Ihre Armbrust war zu Boden gefallen.

Die junge Frau schlang ihre zierlichen Hände um seine und wollte bezwecken, dass er sie wieder losließ, doch Draco konnte weder, noch wollte er. Unter ihren röchelnden und nach Luft schnappenden Geräuschen drückte er immer fester und fester zu.

„Wer bist du und wo ist Hermione?", schrie er ihr entgegen. Seine Sinne schienen wie berauscht. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass dieses Mädchen auch den betörenden Duft Hermiones trug. In ihren Adern floss das gleiche Blut. Hier musste ihm aber jemand einen schlechten Streich spielen, denn es war unmöglich, dass sie und Hermione ein und die selber Person waren. Das konnte und durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Hermione konnte durch Dracos festen Griff nicht antworten, allerdings unternahm sie auch nicht den Versuch. Stattdessen trat sie verzweifelt umher und versuchte sich aus seiner Gewalt zu befreien. Draco ließ nicht locker. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass alle Zeichen dafür sprachen, dass sie es war. In ihm keimte die Hoffnung, dass sie endlich ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen würde.

Plötzlich erleuchtete ein strahlend greller Schein und eine gewaltige Macht schleuderte Draco Bruchteile später nach hinten, sodass er den Halt verlor und ein paar Meter weiter entfernt wieder am Boden aufkam. Hermione rutschte am Baum herab. Mit einer Hand hielt sich ihren Zauberstab umklammert, während sie die andere dafür verwendete, um die Schmerzen an ihrem Hals zu lindern, indem sie langsam auf und ab rieb. Unregelmäßig und unter gelegentlichem Husten sog sie die Luft ein und aus.

„So, das reicht jetzt. Vorbei mit den Spielereien", sagte Patrick kalt. Gemächlich ging er auf Hermione zu und fixierte sie mit einem düsteren Blick. „Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen, was einem blüht, wenn man sich mit Vampiren anlegt."

„Wag es ja nicht!", rief Draco ihm zornig entgegen und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

Hermiones Zauber war so stark gewesen, um ihn nach hinten zu schleudern, allerdings nicht stark genug, um ihn auch nur für ein paar Sekunden auszuschalten.

„Ich werde ihr Leben nicht verschonen", zischte Patrick wütend. „Das kannst du mit anderen Menschen machen, aber nicht mit diesem hier. Sie soll dafür büßen, was sie Daniel angetan hat!"

„Wird sie auch, aber nicht durch deine Hand! Dieses Mädchen gehört mir! Ich bin derjenige, der sie leiden lassen wird."

„Daniel war mein Freund. Es steht dir nicht zu, dich in dieser Sache einzumischen. Außerdem bist du der letzte, dem ich vertrauen würde."

Dracos Wut wollte nicht abklingen. Ganz im Gegenteil, mit jeder weiteren Sekunde wurde er nur noch rasender. Auf einmal griff er nach der Armbrust, die Hermione hatte fallen lassen, und richtete sie gegen Patrick. „Daniel ist mir egal. Ich würde keinen Augenblick zögern, das gleiche mit dir zu tun. Sie gehört mir! Mir steht ihr Leben zu und nicht dir, also verschwinde, oder du wirst es bereuen!"

Patrick wirkte unbeeindruckt. Er wollte trotz Dracos Drohung einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zumachen, doch Draco zögerte keine Sekunde und schoss den Pfeil ab. Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, traf ihn die Spitze hart im Oberarm.

Unter Schmerzen schrie Patrick auf. Er sackte auf die Knie und funkelte Draco mit verzerrter Grimasse an. „Wie konntest du nur, du Verräter!"

Genauso unbeeindruckt wie Patrick zuvor war, war es dieses Mal auch Draco. Stattdessen griff er sich Hermiones Zauberstab, bevor diese etwas dagegen tun konnte, und schritt auf Patrick zu. Draco beugte sich zu ihm herab und grinste ihm hämisch an.

„Wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, kannst du dir aussuchen, auf welche Art und Weise du sterben willst", zischte er bedrohlich. „Lieber die klassische Variante, mit einem Holzsplitter in der Brust oder vielleicht doch auf die moderne, ein kleiner _Avada Kedavra_? Ich habe noch nie gesehen, welche Wirkung dieser Fluch auf Vampire hat, doch eine kleine Stimme flüstert mir, dass es möglicherweise ähnlich, wenn nicht sogar identisch mit der auf Menschen sein könnte. Was meinst du? Vielleicht ein kleiner Test?"

Patrick funkelte ihm zornig entgegen. „Das wirst du bereuen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Einen Augenblick später verwandelte er sich in eine schwarze Eule. Noch immer hatte ihn der Pfeil durchbohrt. Mit verletztem Flügel flog er deutlich geschwächt davon. Ein paar Sekunden sah Draco Patrick nachdenklich nach und hielt seine Sinne währenddessen aufmerksam auf Hermione gerichtet. Sie saß aber immer noch da und rührte sich nicht. Patricks Aura war schon bald verschwunden. Es war besser so für ihn.

Langsam wandte sich Draco wieder zu Hermione um. Ihr Blick war hasserfüllt und durchbohrend. „Versucht du sogar in dieser Welt den Anführer zu geben? Willst anscheinend auch hier, dass alle nach deiner Pfeife tanzen, nur weil du zufällig mit dem Unglück gesegnet bist, den Namen Malfoy zu tragen?"

Draco ließ sich aber auf ihre Provokationen nicht ein. Unbekümmert blickte er auf sie herab. Mit einem einfachen Schlenker des Zauberstabes in ihre Richtung, murmelte er schließlich lässig das Wort „_Crucio_".

Augenblicklich durchfuhr Hermiones schmerzerfüllter Schrei den ganzen Wald. Draco tat ihr Leiden in der Seele weh und spürte das quälende Hämmern in seinem Kopf. Es war einfach falsch. Andererseits versuchte er wie besessen, ihre Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Wie konnte es falsch sein? Dieses Mädchen war nicht Hermione! Er tat nicht Hermione weh!

Ein paar Minuten ließ er sie leiden. Hörte ihren Schreien zu, sah, wie sie sich unter den Schmerzen wandte, quälend ihr Gesicht verzog und ihre Nägel in die feuchte Erde unter sich grub, bis er den Fluch wieder von ihr nahm. Hermione wimmerte verzweifelt, ihr Blick blieb aber standhaft hart und gefühlskalt, während die zitternd nach Luft japste. Schweißperlen hatten begonnen sich auf ihrer Stirn zu bilden.

„Sag mir, wer du bist!", befahl Draco.

„Malfoy, diese Masche ist billig", keuchte Hermione angestrengt. „Nur weil ich jetzt ein wenig kürzere Klamotten trage, als du es von Hermione Granger gewohnt bist, soll ich nicht Hermione Granger sein?"

„Wer bist du, verdammt noch mal? Es geht nicht um die Klamotten, es geht darum, dass Hermione niemals so mit mir reden würde!"

Seine Worte schienen ihr allerdings dann doch die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Pure Verdutzung war auf einmal in ihren hübschen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen. Verdutzung und Zweifel. Ja, tatsächlich schien sie allmählich an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln.

„Malfoy, ich weiß nicht, welche Krankheiten du dir durch deine Blutsaugerei bereits eingefangen hast. Ich rate dir: Lass es lieber, denn anscheinend tut es deinem Hirn nicht gut."

Wieder war Draco schneller, als dass Hermione hätte reagieren können. Abermals hatte er ihre Kehle gepackt und drückte sie nun ein weiteres Mal gegen den Baum. „Das sind keine albernen Hirngespinste. Du kannst nicht Hermione Granger sein! Die echte Hermione Granger weiß nämlich, warum ich ein Vampir bin. Die echte Hermione Granger-"

Draco hielt inne. Er schaffte es nicht, die letzten beiden Worte über die Lippen zu bekommen.

„_... liebt mich__"_, konnte er nur in Gedanken ergänzen.

Monatelang wollte er nicht wahrhaben, dass sie ihn liebte, genauso wenig, wie er seine Gefühle für sie wahrhaben wollte. Hätte er nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, hätte er sich nicht mehr halten können und hätte zu ihr zurück gemusst. Jetzt aber, in diesem Augenblick, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als das sie ihn wirklich lieben würde. Hermione so verändert zu erleben, war die schmerzhafteste Bestätigung dafür, dass es Vergangenheit war. Ihre Gefühle existierten nicht mehr. Hatten sie überhaupt jemals existiert? Vielleicht hatte er sich ja auch alles nur vorgemacht? Die gemeinsamen Tagen waren doch nicht wirklich alleine durch seine bloße Vorstellungskraft entstanden, oder?

Langsam lockerte Draco den Griff um Hermiones Kehle. Ihr Blick wirkte nachdenklich, allerdings immer noch kalt. Es waren aber ihre Augen. Sie ließen keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass sie das war, wofür sie sich ausgab. Und erst recht bestätigte das der Geruch ihres Blutes.

Während die beiden so dastanden, sich stumm und kühl entgegen starrten, wurde Draco schmerzlich bewusst, dass es doch besser war, sie damals verlassen zu haben. Sie musste wirklich Hermione sein, denn für kein anderes Mädchen hatte er je so viel Verlangen verspürt, als für sie. Kein anderes Mädchen würde er lieber leiden lassen, als sie.

Bei keiner anderen war die Versuchung, zu töten, so groß, wie sie bei ihr war.

Erneut richtete Draco den Zauberstab gegen Hermione und verfluchte sie, sodass ihre kleine Gestalt regungslos in sich zusammenfiel. Voller Unschuld umrahmte das ihr Haar ein Gesicht, das inzwischen einem vollkommen anderen Menschen gehören zu schien.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	5. Dich schmecken

_Kapitel __4_** – Dich schmecken**

Mit benommenem Blick betrachtete Draco die regungslose Gestalt Hermiones zu seinen Füßen. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es wie verrückt. Er versuchte eine Erklärung für ihr Erscheinungsbild, aber vor allem für ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber, zu finden. Gleichzeitig überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er aus dieser Situation herauskommen konnte und vor allem, wie _Hermione _daraus unbeschadet entkam. Gerne hätte er daran gezweifelt, dass sie die gesuchte Mörderin von Daniel war, doch nachdem, wie er sie eben erlebt hat und vor allem nach ihrem Geständnis, gelang es ihm kam, wirklich noch an ihre Unschuld zu glauben. Und egal wie sehr sich sein Hirn quälte, es gelang ihm einfach nicht eine Antwort für die sonderbaren Umstände zu finden.

Sichtlich erschwert wurden Dracos Gedankengänge auch dadurch, dass er sich einfach nicht von dem süßlichen Geruch ihres Bluts ablenken konnte. Das war im Grunde gerade das schlimmste an allem. Erst jetzt wurden ihm die Höllenqualen bewusst, die sein Körper in ihrer Nähe erlitt. Am liebsten hätte er sofort seine Zähne in ihren Hals vergraben, ihr wertvolles Blut auf seinen Lippen spüren wollen und dessen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Draco fühlte sich nicht vom ersten Mal wie eine Bestie, als er in diesem Moment daran dachte, über Hermione herzufallen und sich einfach zu nehmen, wonach er so sehr verlangte.

Gegen seinen Willen ließ er sich langsam ins Gras nieder und streckte zitternd die Hand nach ihr aus. Vor Erwartung und Vorfreude zog sich sein Magen bereits zusammen. So sehr sehnte er sich danach sie zu schmecken, dass ihn schon fast der innere _Schmerz_ in ihn quälend weiterdrängte.

Seine Erinnerungen an ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht waren fast nicht mehr vorhanden. Er wusste lediglich noch, dass er glücklich gewesen war. Schnell hatte Draco gemerkt, dass kleine Momente keinerlei Bedeutung mehr hatten, wenn man ewig lebte. Die Größte des Kommenden und der Ewigkeit stellten sie in den Schatten, da konnten die Minuten oder Stunden noch so wunderbar gewesen sein. Umso größer war nun die Sehnsucht nach Hermione, um wieder etwas in seine Erinnerung zurückzurufen, dass mit ihr zu tun hatte und außerdem begriff er nun zum ersten Mal, warum Charleen gemeint hatte, sie trank Blut, weil sie sich nach dem Leben sehnte.

Bereits durch die Vorfreude, gleich ihren herrlichen Saft kosten zu dürfen, fühlte sich Draco stark wie nie zuvor. Seine Schmerzen trieben ihn sogar nur noch weiter an, denn er wusste, dass er jeden Moment Erlösung verspüren würde und das befriedigende Gefühl würde danach umso herrlicher sein.

Dracos Atem ging unregelmäßig, während er zögerlich mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Haut berührte. Die überraschende Wärme, die von ihr ausging, ließ ihn erschrocken von ihr zurück weichen. Er hatte sie nicht mal für eine halbe Sekunde berührt und trotzdem hatte er gespürt, wie das Blut unter ihrer Haut durch ihre Adern floss.

Dracos Körper verkrampfte sich. Sein Herz fehlte darum wegzulaufen und sie einfach liegen zu lassen, um ihr Leben zu retten, doch sein Verlangen nach Hermione ließ nicht zu, dass er sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegte. Er könnte spüren, wie sein unkontrolliertes Zittern stärker wurde. Nur ein paar Tropfen würden ihm sicherlich genügen. Er würde nur kosten und es jederzeit schaffen, wieder aufzuhören, dessen war sich Draco sicher.

Draco verlor den Kampf und konnte sich schließlich nicht mehr länger dagegen wehren. Hermiones derzeitige Hilflosigkeit und ihre neue Ausstrahlung, ganz zu Schweigen von der Tatsache, dass sie lebendig war, übten Reize auf ihn aus, mit denen er bisher noch nie konfrontiert worden war. Und dann war noch dieser Wunsch in seinem Inneren, sie dafür zu hassen und sie zu bestrafen, wie sie ihm begegnet war.

Im Grunde sollte es ganz einfach sein. Es war richtig, wenn er es gleich tun würde.

Er war der Feind. Das Monster.

Sie war die Beute. Die Nahrung.

Draco kam wieder näher auf Hermione zu. Dieses Mal schreckte er nicht mehr von der Berührung mit ihrer warmen und weichen Haut zurück. Er spürte stattdessen, wie seine Gier von Sekunde zu Sekunde weiter anstieg. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl das Leben in ihrem Körper zu fühlen. Draco verlangte danach, auch so lebendig zu sein, wie sie, und er wusste, kostete er ihr Blut, würde er für einen kurzen Moment tatsächlich wieder lebendig sein. Er konnte sich dem einfach nicht entziehen.

Langsam griff Draco mit der Hand unter ihren Körper und legte sie auf Hermiones Rücken. Fast andächtig zog er sie zu sich hoch. Dabei glitt ihr langes Haar nach hinten und gewehrte ihm einen freien Blick auf ihren Hals. Draco wollte aber nicht seine Zähne dorthinein graben, sondern sehnte sich danach ihre warme Haut an der Stelle zu spüren, die ihrem Herzschlag am nächsten war. Ihr Herz schlug noch für ihn, auch wenn sie es nicht mehr wissen wollte. Mit Sicherheit. Seine Finger fuhren eine feine Linie von ihrem Hals entlang, bis zum Ansatz ihrer Brust. Dracos Zittern wurde noch heftiger, als er ihr Top etwas zur Seite schob. Er fühlte sich wie ein Junkie auf Entzug und ekelte sich plötzlich vor dieser Vorstellung, doch als er sich zu Hermione hinunter beugte, war bereits alles vergessen.

Die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Leben war zu groß und Draco dachte nicht mehr an die Folgen, die sein Handeln haben würde. Sie war der erste Tropfen menschlichen Bluts, den er kosten würde. Dass es ausgerechnet Hermione Granger war, kam Draco fast schon wie die Erfüllung gleich. Sie war nicht nur das Mädchen, nachdem sich sein Körper so sehr sehnte, sondern auch sein Herz. Kurz dachte Draco bei sich, dass er wahrscheinlich nie wieder etwas so gutes bekommen würde, doch dieser Gedanke war ebenfalls schnell beiseite gedrängt.

Draco war so sehr darauf fixiert, sein Verlangen zu stillen, dass er gar nicht die plötzliche Anwesenheit zweier weiterer Personen bemerkte. Ein Schrei drang durch die Nacht und er schreckte auf, noch ehe er Hermiones Haut mit seinen Zähnen hatte berühren können. Irritiert ließ Draco ihren Körper wieder fallen. Unsanft landete ihr Kopf auf der Erde und Draco rückte von ihr ab. Nur benommen wurde im klar, was er fast getan hatte und er kämpfte mit der Gewissheit, dass er Hermione fast getötet hatte. Allerdings musste er sich auf die Ursache des Schreis konzentrieren, also zwang er sich, diese Schuldgefühle erst einmal beiseite zu schieben.

Die Quelle war schnell gefunden, als ein erneuter Ruf erklang. Draco erkannte, dass jemand Hermiones Namen rief. Seine Augen fixierten sofort die Stelle, die sein Gehirn ihm lokalisierte. Nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt standen zwei in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten. Wäre er nicht so berauscht von Hermiones Anwesenheit gewesen, hätte er sie sicherlich bereits früher bemerkt.

Er musste nicht erst den rabenschwarzen Schopf des einen und das feuerrote Haar des anderen sehen, um zu wissen, wen er vor sich hatte. Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, natürlich, wie hatte er auch annehmen können Hermione wäre alleine unterwegs.

Beide rannten auf Draco und Hermione zu. Als Draco den Zauberstab in ihren Händen erblickte, bekam er die leise Ahnung, dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um endlich von hier zu verschwinden. Sie standen einander nicht mehr als Menschen gegenüber. Im Grunde mussten Potter und Weasley in jetzt töten. Allerdings war alles so plötzlich geschehen, dass es Draco nicht gelang, sich ernsthaft auf dieses Vorhaben, zu verschwinden, zu konzentrieren. Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, dass nun noch mehr frisches und menschliches Blut für ihn hier war; gleichzeitig spürte er auch mit Erschrecken den Ärger in sich, weil ihn die beiden gerade bei etwas wichtigem gestört hatten. Eigentlich hätte er ihnen dankbar dafür sein sollen.

„Hermione!", rief Weasley erneut mit einem angsterfüllten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Potter hingegen wurde langsamer und wirkte plötzlich geschockt. Mit ungläubiger Miene fixierte er Draco, als er ihn erkannte. Noch rechtzeitig gelang es ihm nach seinem Freund zu greifen und ihn harsch zurückzuhalten, ehe er Draco direkt in die Arme lief.

„Stop Ron! Das ist Malfoy!"

Weasley wollte gerade beginnen sich von Potter los zu zerren, doch seine Worte ließen ihn inne halten. Er sah ihn überrascht an. Man hatte den Eindruck, dass Weasley in überhaupt zum ersten Mal beachtete. Insgeheim war Draco froh, dass Potter so viel Weitsicht besessen hatte, ihn zurückzuhalten. Hermiones Anwesenheit quälte in schon und da er ihr eigentlich nicht wehtun wollte, seine Sinne jedoch nach Befriedung verlangten, würde er zwangsläufig auf die beiden zurückgreifen müssen. Dabei wollte er sie eigentlich alle nicht.

„Oh nein", wisperte Weasley. Sein Gesicht wechselte plötzlich von schneeweiß zu tomatenrot. Jetzt begann er wieder wütend an Harrys Griff zu zerren. „Wehe du tust ihr was, du Monster!", schrie er aufgebracht.

Draco trat einige Schritte zurück. Weasley Wut hatte eine nur noch verlockendere Wirkung auf ihn. Er spürte und hörte regelrecht wie das Blut in seinen Adern pulsierte und seinen Körper erhitzte. Warmes Blut war eine so herrliche Delikatesse. All die Hasen und Rehe waren ebenfalls in Aufregung gewesen, als er sie durch den Wald gejagt hatte und dann seine Zähne in ihnen vergraben hatte. Dann schmeckte es viel wunderbarer, als sich lediglich ein Reh zu schnappen, das friedlich auf seine Lichtung graste.

„Ich will euch nichts tun", sagte Draco und es beschämte ihn, dass seine Worte fast wie ein verzweifeltes Wimmern klangen. „Bleibt einfach weg, dann passiert nichts."

„Dann hau-"

„Ron!", unterbrach Potter Weasley scharf und sah ihn warnend an. „Beruhig dich wieder!"

Sein Blick flog wieder zu Draco zurück. Draco entging sein Misstrauen nicht, genauso wenig wie im der Sturm in seinem Inneren entging, der auch sein Blut pulsieren ließ.

„Dann verschwinde, Malfoy, und lass Hermione liegen. Wir werden dir ebenfalls nichts tun."

Draco bezweifelte, dass die beiden ihm überhaupt etwas anhaben konnten, aber da ihm Potters Vorschlag nur recht war, ließ er es bleiben zu widersprechen. Stattdessen fiel sein Blick erneut auf den regungslosen Körper Hermiones.

„Ich gehe, aber ihr sagt mir, wieso sie ..." Draco schnappte nach Luft. Schnürten ihm tatsächlich aufkeimende Tränen gerade die Kehle zu? „Wieso ist sie so anders?"

„Sie weiß von nichts mehr. Das ist besser für alle Beteiligten."

Tatsächlich gab Draco sich mit Potters Antwort zufrieden. Vielleicht weil er zu aufgewühlt war und selbst nur noch das tiefe Bedürfnis verspürte, von ihr wegzukommen, hakte er nicht weiter nach. Und tief in seinem Inneren war er dankbar, dass ihm Potter gerade bestätigt hatte, dass es die Monate mit ihr wirklich gegeben hatte. Irgendwie hatte er schon selbst nicht mehr daran geglaubt.

Er wandte sich um und ging davon. Es war besser so.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


End file.
